


Harry Potter and the post platform fucking

by Thefallen1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Harry and Hermione meet up after the epilogue chapter for some fun...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Harry Potter and the post platform fucking

Harry had just seen his boys off too Hogwarts Albus was clearly petrified, but hopefully his peep talk will help his son out, seeing Hermione give him a wink, he knew what too do later that night, leaving Lila at the Burrow for her overnight at Grandma’s and seeing Hugo was already at the Burrow, Harry bid Molly his thanks and left.

Offering Ginny a drink Harry smirked as the knockout potion Hermione made knocked Ginny out like a light, and not doubting Hermione had done too same too Ron, Moving Ginny too their bed Harry laid her in as if she was sleeping, Harry apparated too their meet up outside off Privet Drive.

Seeing Hermione, Harry smiled, his cock already aching for the woman’s tight pussy, making their way too a local hotel well away from any wizards or nosey reporters, Harry booked a room for two, using muggle money, locking the bedroom with the bolt Harry and Hermione stripped naked, their sordid fun about too begin. 

Licking Hermione’s hairy pussy, Harry made the girl moan in pleasure as his tongue went deeper and deeper inside her, making the smartest girl he knew into a horny slutty mess off a woman, Hermione held his head and forced him too take her orgasm, smearing her pussy juice all over Harry’s face.

Harry smirked as Hermione took his cock, and pumped it, making it hard ready too be shoved inside the woman’s tight pussy, Ginny’s was good but Hermione is divine too be inside and Harry couldn’t wait “Hurry Hermione need you inside me” Hermione smirked as she worked him into a frenzy, she needed Harry wild and ready for their fucking, she took his cock inside her mouth making Harry grunt, she sucked and slurped him for a good while bringing the boy who lived too orgasm!

Stroking his cock back into life, Harry took Hermione’s pussy fucking her hard and fast making the girl grunt as he fucked her, for hours on end Harry pounded his former classmates pussy bringing her to orgasm, Hermione could only kiss Harry as her body was rocked with her explosive orgasm.

Both panting from their orgasm, Harry and Hermione kissed passionately, both full off sexual lust and regret off not realising how compatible they where, nuzzling together as they fell asleep, knowing they’d had too return home soon.

Harry and Hermione had thankfully gotten dressed and returned to their respected homes the following morning, before Ron and Ginny came too, both Harry and Hermione regretting not marrying each other, but are glad too be friends with benefits, already they were planning the next one.

END

This is my way off having Canon and my Fanon at the same time :3

please note I don't hate the canon pairings, I just think J K Rowling didn't give us enough reason too be invested in them...


End file.
